En contra del compromiso
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: Gokudera no piensa en sus sentimientos, solo desea ayudar al décimo Vongola aceptando ser parte de ese compromiso arreglado ¿ Podrá Yamamoto convencer al terco albino de que comete una equivocación al dejar de lado su relación de años? Un AU 8059


El ruido de unos gritos al otro lado de la puerta alertaron a todo el mundo, la ceremonia de compromiso estaba a punto de iniciarse, por eso, que en la habitación del novio se produjera un alboroto a estas alturas era algo alarmante.

Tsunayoshi Sawada suspiro mientras calmaba a los presentes diciendo que con el carácter de su amigo, seguro era una pequeñez sin sentido por lo que gritaba, los demás asintieron y atendieron la solicitud del joven decimo Vongola de dirigirse a la sala principal. Debía ayudar a Gokudera porque en parte lo que sucedía era su culpa. Él le había pedido que le reemplazara, que se sacrificara como un peón por su causa, para no quedar el en medio del juego de la familia que deseaba casarlo con un completo desconocido que gracias a su poder económico aumentaría el poder de la debilitada Vongola, ese era el deber del décimo, unirse a esa persona, por eso es que esto le pesaba tanto, cuando le pidió a su autoproclamada mano derecha que tomara su lugar ya que él no deseaba perder a su preciada Kyoko, sabía que el albino no se negaría y tampoco su familia, después de todo se habían criado prácticamente como hermanos, solo que Sawada no sabía y solo se había enterado unas horas atrás, era que el albino mantenía una relación con su mejor amigo a escondidas. Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, menos el, se suponía que ambos se llevaban fatal, que el ojiverde simplemente no podía tolerarlo mientras el moreno solo sonreía y le pedía que se calmara, en estos momentos, el menos calmado era el japonés que se dirigió a él con la mirada seria y pidiéndole explicaciones que no hallaba el castaño como explicar. Había traicionado al beisbolista y a su mano derecha alejándolos de tal modo, Gokudera Hayato apenas cumpliría la mayoría de edad en unos meses, seguía siendo un muchacho inmaduro que aun a costa de su propia felicidad ayudaría al pelicastaño que años atrás lo acepto como parte de su grupo familiar y que lo cuido como si fuera un hermano mayor.

-¡Gokudera, dime que esto es un sueño! ¡No puedo creerlo…! ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Cállate, Yamamoto! ¡Espantaras a todas esas malditas personas de afuera, idiota!-Gritaba completamente fastidiado, de todas las personas, a la que menos quería ver era al beisbolista.

-Eso no me importa, Hayato…-Susurro el moreno acercándose al peliplata, tomándole del mentón para que este le mirara a los ojos-¿Es verdad que esta reunión es por tu compromiso con alguien que ni siquiera conoces? ¿Por eso terminaste conmigo sin ningún motivo valido?-Gokudera se mordió los labios incapaz de responder-Te amo, Hayato, mi terco y rebelde Hayato…y sé que tú me amas también, aunque lo disimules bien. Sé que perteneces a una familia importante y perdóname por ser solo el hijo del dueño de un restaurant y por ser solamente bueno en el beisbol…-Al medio italiano se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Eso siempre fue suficiente para mí, maniático del béisbol… ¿Crees que hago esto para mi beneficio? Solamente lo hago por el bien del décimo y su familia…

-¡Maldición, Gokudera!- Se desesperó el pelinegro apoyando su frente contra la del otro-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no asumas cargas tan pesadas tu solo? Primero piensa en ti…-El peliplateado intento a toda costa no llorar, pero al final no tuvo éxito.

-Mi felicidad no vale nada en comparación a la suya…Ódiame, Yamamoto, pero yo no puedo abandonarles…

-Sé que les debes mucho…-Le hablo pasándose una mano por el cabello un tanto más relajado para luego secar las lágrimas que caían por el rostro del otro-Y sabes que no te voy a odiar porque ya debes intuir que no me iré de aquí si no es contigo de la mano…es que realmente… ¿Cómo piensas estar con otro cuando apenas me toleras a mí?

-Es que tú eres un maldito idiota…-Yamamoto se rio.

-Un idiota con el que has estado desde que tenías catorce años, conozco cada mínimo detalle de ti, ocultarme algo ya es imposible…yo te di el primer beso, a mí fue al que mostraste tu rostro sonrojado, el que escucho tus gemidos bajo las sabanas cuando lo hicimos por primera vez y las demás veces…y las escuchare hasta el día que me muera porque no será capaz de decirme que la semana pasada fue la última vez que hicimos el amor, Hayato…-El chico se ruborizo-Mírate…si tan solo te excitas con susurrarte al oído, es imposible que me abandones ahora. Mírame a los ojos, Hayato y júrame que todo esto está bien para ti, dime eso y yo me iré…Si al menos comprendo que serás feliz con otro hombre, me rendiré…

El peliplata abrió la boca, pero no pudo soltar ninguna palabra. El otro tenía razón, solo con él podía entregarse de tal manera, solo él se había ganado el derecho a estar con el aguantando cada día sus insultos y sus cambios bruscos de humor, solo con él podía imaginarse en una escena de pasión y locura, abrazándose y devorándose a escondidas en su habitación. El beisbolista había sido el primero y definitivamente no quería un segundo, pero no podía defraudar de esa manera a su décimo, su rostro decepcionado era incluso una sensación peor que la muerte.

-Vete…por favor, Yamamoto, no lo hagas más difícil para ambos…-Rogo dándole la espalda al japonés quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás. El moreno estiro su mano como queriendo tocar al albino, pero se contuvo, se dio la media vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia la puerta hasta que algo lo detuvo. Gokudera se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al brazo del mayor mientras sollozaba.

-¡No, no te vayas! ¡¿Por qué demonios me haces caso?! ¡Me es imposible estar bien sin ti, maldito estúpido!-Grito sintiendo que se deshacía de toda la tensión acumulada-Yo no podría decir que si tu estas bien con otra persona yo seria feliz, así que no te vayas…

Yamamoto le rodeo la cintura con su brazo atrayendo al chico hacia su cuerpo.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso, Hayato…No llores, no tenia pensado irme de aquí sin ti, habría ocupado la fuerza si era necesario…-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero…-Yamamoto le interrumpió besándolo, una semana sin probar esos labios era una tortura, pero ver ese rostro sonrojado, furioso y sorprendido a la vez lo valía.

-Ya no debe haber nadie afuera. Todos deben estar esperando en la sala principal a que llegue la dulce novia… ¿Realmente estas seguro de seguirme, Hayato? Dije que te sacaría a la fuerza si era necesario, pero no quiero hacerte daño…

-Lo único que podría hacerme la familia es desheredarme y sacarme de ella si es que eso te preocupa, maniático…

-Bien, entonces tendré que trabajar muy duro para que jamás te falte algo-El pelinegro le jalo de la muñeca hacia la salida. Tsunayoshi Sawada esperaba apoyado contra la pared.

-¡Decimo, yo…!-Comenzó Gokudera, pero el moreno coloco un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Gracias, Tsuna…Realmente no habría sabido que hacer sin este terco a mi lado-Gokudera frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa de su pareja. El pelicastaño sonrió apenado.

-Lo siento, Yamamoto-Se disculpo Sawada apretando los puños, pero el otro solo meneo la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa, tu no sabias lo nuestro…Pero lo siento, Tsuna, me llevare a Hayato conmigo. Tomaré la responsabilidad de alejarlo de tu familia y lo cuidare, yo y mi padre seremos su nueva familia a partir de ahora, yo soy su pareja así que soy el único con el cual puede casarse. Te recomiendo que también te alejes si no quieres terminar tú con quien sea que quieran comprometerte…entonces, adiós…

Gokudera cerró los ojos al pasar al lado del chico al cual admiraba, sentía como si le hiciera un daño terrible a su decimo. Hubiera querido darlo todo por la familia a la que le debía tanto, pero esa vez su corazón le pedía a gritos que buscara su propia felicidad junto al idiota que tenia a su lado.

-Levanta la cabeza, Gokudera-kun…No estas haciendo nada por lo cual sentirte mal, estas siguiendo tu propio camino y eso es algo que me enorgullece mucho, así que no sientas que me fallaste ni por un segundo…-Le dijo Tsunayoshi a su amigo que se mordía el labio para no estallar en llanto. Se inclino en señal de agradecimiento y junto al moreno se marcharon juntos de la mano.

-Te amo, maniático del beisbol…

-Eso es más que suficiente para mí…


End file.
